Stalker
by xIckyIdeliax
Summary: Hermione Granger is back for her Seventh and last year of Hogwarts. With the war over, she expects a smooth and drama free year. Well she's about to get one FAR from it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey it's Krysta. I would just like to explain that this is a story that my friend Jenny and I will write. So, if chapters sound differently then you know why. Thank for reading and enjoy our story :)**

Hermione Granger couldn't be more excited if she tried. She was standing in front of the big red Hogwarts Express, ready to take on her last year of Hogwarts. The war was over, which meant that she could have a civil year._ No more drama._ Hermione thought to herself with a relieved sigh. She had gotten her letter from Hogwarts that had said that she had made Head Girl, which only made her even happier and her parents even more proud.

"Goodbye, pumpkin. Don't forget to write." Her father said while giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry daddy. I will. Bye mum, dad." She said as she hugged her parents and waved good-bye. She boarded the train and was instantly greeted by a very old friend, Ron Weasley.

"Over here!" Ron said as he motioned to Hermione. She walked up to him with a smile and a hug. He inhaled her scent and smiled to himself, not letting go of Hermione.

"Um, Ron. You can let go now. And stop smelling my hair!" Hermione said as she tried to get away from Ron and giggled a bit. He finally let her go and blushed. "Sorry 'Mione. Cmon, let's get into the compartment." Ron said as he pulled her in, but she refused. "What's up?" He asked, slightly confused and irritated. The sooner they get into the compartment, the sooner they can start talking. Alone, considering Harry was probably off somewhere snogging Ginny.

"Honestly Ron, don't you ever read your letters? I need to sit in the Heads' compartment. I'm Head Girl." She explained while pointing in the direction of the compartment. Just then, she heard a deep but slightly familar voice behind her say, "Hurry up, Granger. The train's about to leave and we have to be inside the compartment. Let's go."

Hermione turned around to see a bulk, bulit figure standing in front of her. She looked up a bit and saw blonde hair and gray blue eyes looking straight at here. _Malfoy? He looks so...different. He obviously isn't the same skinny little Slytherin he used to be. But he wasn't the only one to grow up a bit..._ She thought to herself. Hermione had changed, too. Her figured had changed from a straight twig form to more like a muggle Coke bottle. A bigger top and bottom, you could say. She filled in.

_Is that Granger? Wow. Bigger bust, and bottom. Not bad for a muggle-born. Though, she should wear tighter clothes... _Draco thought to himself with a smirk, checking out the girl in front of him. He just watched as she looked at him. "Well? Are you coming or not?" He asked, wiping the smirk off his face. "Um, yah. Bye Ron." Hermione said as she followed Draco, a little starstuck.

_Malfoy? Who in their right mind would make Malfoy the Head Boy? He's absolutely horrible! Bloody hell! And now Hermione, my Hermione, has to spend hours with him. Alone. On a train. Oh god. _Ron thought to himself, pissed off. He watched Hermione walk away with his enemy, Draco Malfoy. He waited so long to get alone time with Hermione so he could tell her how he really felt, but now it was taken away by Malfoy. It had really set him off. "Bloody Malfoy..." He said under his breath before walking into his compartment and slamming the door behind him.

Hermione walked into the Heads' compartment, which was different than the other compartments. It was nicer, bigger, and more...homey. She took a seat went through her pockets for her MP3 player. Muggle thing. She watched as Malfoy sat across from her, looking straight at her. "What?" She asked as he just stared at her. It was creeping her out. "What the bloody hell are you looking at Malfoy?" Hermione asked, practically yelling. It caused Draco to laugh.

"Sorry for looking at you, Granger. You just look...different." He said while leaning his back to the wall facing the compartment door and lifting his legs and resting them onto the seat. Getting ready for the train ride, which he hoped would be quiet and arguement-less. Considering he wasn't really in the mood to yell.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 of Stalker! This is Jenny writing.**

Hermione put in her MP3 player headphones, eyeing Malfoy suspiciously. If her 7 years at Hogwarts had taught her anything, it was that she should always be prepared to get her wand out when dealing with Malfoy. The beginning of the train ride was fairly quiet, until Draco got bored and decided to talk to Hermione. "So, Granger, exactly when did all this...change occur?" he asked her. She didn't hear him. So, he got up and took out her headphones. "Bloody hell Malfoy, what did you do that for?" she asked, irritated. "I asked you a question," he said, standing over her. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Unbeknown to them was Ron, hiding in a compartment close to theirs, watching them. _He's trying to kill Hermione, the git. After she saved his arse, he's trying to kill her, _Ron thought.

Ron slid the door to the compartment open, intending on defending his best friend. "Leave her alone, Malfoy," he said in a slightly heroic way. Draco turned to look at him, confusion written all over his face. "What are you talking about, Weasley?" he asked, trying to keep the confusion from out of his voice. "You're trying to kill Hermione. Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," Ron said. Draco almost pointed out that he wasn't pretending. Almost. He remembered that he was talking to Ron

Hermione stood up and looked at Ron. "He's not trying to kill me, dummy," she said to him. Ron felt completely stupid at that moment. "Oh, well then. Why was he standing over you?" Ron asked her. "I was trying to ask her a question, but she had those stupid, ummm. What are they called, Granger?" Draco asked Hermione. "Headphones," Hermione answered. "Ah yes. She had those stupid headphones in and didn't hear me," Draco explained.

Ron still wasn't convinced, but he left Draco and Hermione's compartment all the same.

He began scowling as he walked towards his compartment. He didn't like Malfoy. Never did and never will. He also didn't like the fact that Malfoy was with Hermione in a compartment. Alone. Anything could happen. So, Ron made it his duty to make sure nothing _did_ happen.

**Author's Note: Well, that was fun! Krysta is doing the next chapter. Bye! xoxo - Jennersz**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people! Krysta here! Oh and I would just like to warn you right now, me and Jenny are probably going to write this thing every chapter, just to let you know who's who. Maybe we'll put the word ATTENTION! if it's anything important. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Hermione turned back to Draco and looked up. "Now, what were you saying?" She asked as he sat back down. "I asked when all the change happened. You didn't cast a spell upon yourself, did you? Because I know girls that have before." Draco said with a laugh as he thought _Pathic insecure girls._ Hermione narrowed her eyes, offended. "No, Malfoy, I didn't not cast a spell! It just so happens that I...grew a bit and bought some new clothes. Is that a problem?" She asked, turning off her MP3 Player and eying the Slytherin boy across from her. "No, not at all. Just wondering. So, how was your summer? Full of boring muggles and books I'd guess. Right?" Draco said while going back to the postion he was in before.

Hermione sighed. Why did everyone think her life was boring? "No, Malfoy, you're wrong. I barely read any books and of course I was around muggles, you idiot. I live in the muggle world." She explained while shoving her MP3 Player into her pocket. "Then what did you do all summer?" He asked, pushing his hair outta his face. "I played some sports, did some shopping, went on some dates. Just the usual summer for a girl." She said with a shrug, like it was no big deal. "Dates? Who went on a date with you? Probably desprate muggle boys." Draco said with a chuckle, which only angered Hermione even more. "Only one muggle boy asked me on a date, and I said no. The other two were wizards. Now, since you've irritated me I refuse to speak to you for the rest of the ride because of that rude comment. Hmph." She said while pulling her MP3 Player back out and turning it on.

The train ride had gone by quick for both Draco and Hermione. Hermione listened to music and read a book that was small enough to fit in her pocket. Draco had fallen asleep, and only woke up when Hermione shook him when the train stopped.

In the Great Hall, the two went their separate ways. Hermione to the Gryffindor table and Draco to the Slytherin. "Oy, Hermione. A hell of a ride that musta been, eh?" Ron asked while stuffing his mouth with food. "It wasn't that bad. We didn't even talk. I read my book and he fell asleep." She said with a shrug and took a bite of her chicken. "What about you guys? How was your ride?" She asked after she swallowed her food. "Uhhh, mine was boring. Considering I was all by myself." Ron said with a muffled voice as he looked over to Harry, who was blushing a bit. "By yourself? Harry, didn't you sit with him?" She asked as she looked at Harry as well. "Well...um..." He started out, a bit nervous. But then Ginny jumped in. "No, he didn't He was snogging me." She said with a straight face even though Harry was redder than a tomatoe. "God, Ginny! Don't put that image in my brain!" The red haired boy said. Hermione just laughed. "Ron, they've been together for almost a year. They're allowed to snog each other and talk about it whenever and in front of who ever they please" She said with a slight smile

"Whatever. Now, can we just eat?" Ron said as he stuffed even more food into his mouth. Everyone started to eat and chatter when Dumbledore stepped up and shushed them. "Welcome students, new and old. I wish you all a new, wonderful year at Hogwarts. Now, for some announcements. First, everyone give a round of appluse to our new Head Boy and Girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Second..." He went on, but nothing really important to the Seventh Years.

After the feast, Professor McGonagall called over the Heads to show them to their dorms. "I can't wait." Hermione whispered, but Draco had heard her. "It's just a room, Granger. Get over it." He said, his face straight and foward. They walked to the portait of a war sargent. "Hello, new Heads. I hope you find your stay in the Heads' dorm good to the standards." He said with a welcoming smile which was shot right back at him by Hermione. "The password is Licorice Wands. Have a nice stay." The Professor said before walking away. Hermione practically ran up to her room, more excited than ever before.


End file.
